memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Stratford
|birthplace = London, Ontario, Canada |awards = |roles = Set Designer |}} Peter Reginald Stratford is a Set Designer and Art Director who is working as Set Designer on the sequel under production designer Scott Chambliss since . http://ca.linkedin.com/in/prsinfo Born in London, Ontario, Canada, Stratford studied architecture before he went to film and television productions. Among his first experiences are working as draftsman on the horror thriller Pin (1988, with Terry O'Quinn, John Pyper-Ferguson, Helene Udy, and Jonathan Banks), appearing in a featured role in the action thriller Power Games (1989), and working as stand-in for on the drama Bethune: The Making of a Hero (1990, prosthetic makeup by Barney and Rob Burman). Today, Stratford is living in Vancouver, Canada, his home since 1997. Stratford worked as draftsman and assistant art director on projects such as the crime drama Being at Home with Claude (1992), the television movie Armen and Bullik (1993), the drama Love and Human Remains (1993), the fantasy sequel Highlander III: The Sorcerer (1994), the drama Voices (1995), the action thriller Silent Trigger (1996), the horror film Bleeders (1997), the romance A Walk on the Moon (1999), the television mini series Joan of Arc (1999), the crime thriller Insomnia (2002, with Paul Dooley), the comedy sequel Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004, with Bill Mondy), and the television mini series Earthsea (2004, with Alan Scarfe). Between 2006 and 2008, Stratford worked as assistant art director on the television science fiction series Battlestar Galactica as well as on the spin-off movie Battlestar Galactica: Razor (2007). On Galactica, he worked with fellow Trek alumni Ronald D. Moore, Kate Vernon, Dean Stockwell, Bradley Thompson, David Weddle, Doug Drexler, Pierre Drolet, Gary Hutzel, Sean M. Jackson, Adam "Mojo" Lebowitz, Rick Worthy, Jacques Gravett, Rob Bonchune, Michelle Forbes, Jane Espenson, Gabriel Koerner, David Takemura, Kyle Toucher, Lee Stringer, and Bruce Davison. Stratford's credits as art director include the drama The Education of Little Tree (1997, with James Cromwell), the television series Secret Agent Man (2000, starring Dina Meyer and guest starring Musetta Vander and John de Lancie) and Breaking News (2002), the television family movie The Ultimate Christmas Present (2000, with Hallie Todd), the horror film House of the Dead (2003, with Clint Howard and Adam Harrington), and the video game adaptation Alone in the Dark (2005, starring Christian Slater). As set designer, Stratford worked on the fantasy film Rainbow (1995, with Saul Rubinek), the science fiction film Habitat (1997, with Alice Krige), the comedy I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998), the action drama Texas Rangers (2001, with Anthony Crivello and Breon Gorman), the horror film The Fog (2005), the pilot episode of Eureka (2006, with Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Matt Frewer, and Rob LaBelle), the horror thriller The Wicker Man (2006), the comic adaptation X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009, with Patrick Stewart and produced by Stan Lee and Bryan Singer), the fantasy comedy Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009), the science fiction film 2012 (2009), the fantasy film Red Riding Hood (2011, with Billy Burke, Virginia Madsen, Lauro Chartrand, and Monika Spruch), the horror film The Cabin in the Woods (2012, with Chris Hemsworth and Tim de Zarn), the television comedy Big Time Movie (2012), and the action thriller White House Down (2013). More recent credits as set designer include the television series Falling Skies (2014), The 100 (2014, with Joseph Gatt), and Backstrom (2015), the science fiction sequel Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014, with Keri Russell, Enrique Murciano, and Michael Papajohn), Brad Bird's science fiction film Tomorrowland (2015, written and produced by Damon Lindelof, produced by Jeffrey Chernov, music by Michael Giacchino, and production design by Scott Chambliss), and the video game adaptation Warcraft (2016, with Clancy Brown). External links * * Peter Reginald Stratford at LinkedIn.com Category:Art department